mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cato rocks!/Mine and SergeiboroKov1's story
Cato rocks!i tried to escape the grip of the vampires, but i couldn't. i hissed at them, my fangs showing and my glowing yellow8:33SergeiBorokov1The vampires closed in further, their grips tightening. "Going somewhere, little one?", asked a vampire with dark skin and a somewhat crooked-looking chin. He was sided next to a fat, pale vampire in a black hat. (The same two vampires that tried to bring Sarah to the Vampire Council in "Welcome Back Dusker")8:34Cato rocks!i continued to hiss at them. trying to buy me some time to escape8:36SergeiBorokov1"You weren't even SUPPOSED to be one of us!", shouted the vampire with the mowhawk, his fingernails becoming sharp and digging painfully into your left shoulder.8:37Cato rocks!"Well if Erica didn't have such an obsession with that rubbish movie dusk you wouldn't have to kill me. i wouldn't even be one of you!" i hissed, my fangs still out.8:38SergeiBorokov1"Ah, a feisty one!", said a voice. The group turned, releasing their grips slightly as they were faced by a little girl with brown hair and a sparkling black dress."Anastasia.....", said Erica under her breath, displeased at the Vampire Council member's sudden, unexpected arrival.8:40Cato rocks!the vampires grip on me loosened and i fell to the floor.8:41SergeiBorokov1You limped toward the foot of Anastasia, who stared down at you, her face calm and unreadable. "Who might YOU be?", she asked, her voice somewhat demanding yet respectful.8:41Cato rocks!"O-oliver."i stuttered.8:42SergeiBorokov1"Ah yes.....the newest of our clan....", said the little vampire, her eyes flashing a bright red for a moment before simmering down. "Can you prove to us of your worth?"8:43Cato rocks!"I've only just become a vampire." i said8:44SergeiBorokov1"That's not an excuse. Show us what you arew capable of, or I shall reconsider and let this group continue in the rest of the Council's orderly affairs and orders against you".8:45Cato rocks!"What do you want me to do?" I asked8:46SergeiBorokov1Anastasia glanced from you to the trio of vampires that stood still and blinking before her, clearly nervous in her great presence. "You will fight.....and if you fail, you will be killed".8:47Cato rocks!"Fight? Fight who?" i asked8:48SergeiBorokov1"Are you a fool?!", shouted Anastasia suddenly, her eyes red. She picked you up with surprising strength, holding you from your shirt collar as you stood to look at her face-to-face. "Fight the vampires that sit here before you!"8:50Cato rocks!"O-okay." i stuttered, standing up.i ran at one of the vampires.8:51SergeiBorokov1Anastasia shouted loudly, authoritively: "WAIT!!!! I did not mean Now!!!!"8:51Cato rocks!"When?"i asked freezing8:52SergeiBorokov1"WHENEVER I DECIDE!!!!" Her eyes were blood-red again.8:53Cato rocks!"What am i supposed to do until you decide?" i asked her.8:54SergeiBorokov1The little girl glared at you, crossing her arms. "That is something that I must discuss with the rest of the Council....." She began to think, her eyes looking off into the distance somewhere.8:55Cato rocks!"So whilst you discuss it what do i do?" i asked.8:56SergeiBorokov1"SILENCE!!!", shouted the little girl. Some of the nearby vampires looked scared of her screeches. "Let me think!", she commanded.8:58Cato rocks!i nodded and took a few steps back, away from the girl.9:00SergeiBorokov1The vampire with the mowhawk was brave enough to step forward and try to question Anastasia. "May I suggest you-....", but that was all he got to say when the little girl flung out her left arm and chanted an ancient spell. Suddenly, the vampire was obliterated in unnatural white smoke and dark purple flames, which licked around him briefly before he evaporated into ash and vanished, not a trace of him left behind.9:01Cato rocks!i gasped, slowly taking a few more steps back.9:01SergeiBorokov1All the other vampires remained still and quiet, not saying a word as the little girl pondered some more for a short while.Finally, she began to speak again. "Fine. For now, you are free to go, and gain strength before your test. But whenever I call you forth to the Council, YOU COME, GOT IT?"9:03Cato rocks!i nodded.9:03SergeiBorokov1"Good. NOW LEAVE, ALL OF YOU!"9:04Cato rocks!i walked away from the girl an headed away from the alley.9:05SergeiBorokov1The other vampires grumbled and followed behind you for awhile, some purposefully knocking you in the arms as you passed, before flitting away. Erica was the only one to stay."Well, well.....it looks like you might ACTUALLY be one of us after all!", she said somewhat sarcastically.9:06Cato rocks!"How am i gonna train? I have no one to train me!"9:07SergeiBorokov1"I can be your trainer, as long as you follow a few conditions", said Erica, smiling mischievously yet beautifully.9:07Cato rocks!"What conditions?" I asked.9:09SergeiBorokov1Erica began to smile more. "Rule One: You HAVE to watch Disk with me! No questions asked!" She paused, beaming at your distaste, before continuing. "And Two, stop being a dork!"9:09Cato rocks!i sighed. "Okay."9:10SergeiBorokov1Erica practically bounced up and down like a little girl, 'eeking' once before saying, "OMG! I can't wait to tell Sare that I'M gonna be a VAMP TRAINER!!!!"9:10Cato rocks!"When do we start?" i asked9:11SergeiBorokov1"Right now!", she said, and before you could object, she grabbed your hand and flitted at high vampire speed, making you dizzy as wild winds swept through your hair and all the colors and lights of the world passed as a colorful, fast-paced blur. "Right now, we start flitting lessons!"9:12Cato rocks!"Okay. so what do i do?"9:13SergeiBorokov1"Just run, without stopping! Never think you'll lose energy! Just go with the flow, and jog as fast and hard as you can! it takes a while to get used to, but you're a nerd, you can do it!"9:14Cato rocks!"Ok." I said. i then started to run, doing what Erica said.9:15SergeiBorokov1You tripped a few times, almost losing her, but you got up quickly and kept jogging, never ceasing or losing confidence and getting tired. You were soon right next to her, or at least right behind.9:15Cato rocks!when Erica stopped i stopped.9:17SergeiBorokov1Although you were panting and out of breath, Erica just waved a few locks of stray hair from her face and strutted over to a bench, breathing as she normally did. "I TOLD YOU, geek, it takes getting used to!"9:17Cato rocks!"Yeah." i breathed.9:19SergeiBorokov1Erica unzipped her silver leather purse and revealed a personal mirror, which she opened to touch up her makeup. Without looking at you, she said, "So.....we can start our next lesson TONIGHT. FEEDING - You're not good at it! I heard about that murdered old lady ALL OVER the News this morning at Sare's house!"9:20Cato rocks!"Sorry, i couldn't control myself!"9:21SergeiBorokov1"Duh! Vampire urges are always stronger than both human AND fledgling urges! It's like the same thing I told Sare when she became a FULL vampire!"9:22Cato rocks!"Okay.but how is feeding gonna help me in the fight with those other vamps?"9:23SergeiBorokov1Erica turned away from her makeup bag, rolling her eyes at you. "Do I HAVE to spell out everything, geek? Look, feeding ON BLOOD helps you GAIN STRENGTH..."9:24Cato rocks!"Well i've only just become a vamp! Sorry if i don't know everything about a vampire!"9:25SergeiBorokov1"Well ya!!!!!", said Erica, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But YOU rushed RIGHT IN! You could have fed on ANIMAL BLOOD, like Sarah did when SHE became a full vampire! Even I didn't IMMEDIATELY drink human blood!"9:26Cato rocks!"she was bleeding! I couldn't control myself after the sent was up my nose!"9:26SergeiBorokov1"Ugh! That's why you should have waited 'till NIGHT to come out of the garbage can! Duh!"9:27Cato rocks!"I was awake!""My throat was burning and the scent of the ladies blood was up my nose!"9:28SergeiBorokov1"Well THAT'S not natural! You're supposed to be ASLEEP! When I became a vampire, I was asleep the WHOLE first day! You should have been too!"9:28Cato rocks!"I woke up like 2 hours later!"9:29SergeiBorokov1"You're just making this worse for yourself!", said Erica, putting on a fresh layer of eyeliner.9:30Cato rocks!"Well maybe if u didn't try to kill me i wouldn't be in this mess!"9:31SergeiBorokov1Erica turned and hissed, her eyes gleaming yellow and her fangs out. She spoke while her eyes and teeth were still in the ladder instance. "Because YOU were a mistake! Mention that to anyone, and you'll be the NEXT thing I kill!"Erica turned away and calmed down.9:32Cato rocks!"got it!" I said, frightened.9:33SergeiBorokov1"Look.....", she began. "You BEGGED me to eat you, so I did! I mean what else was I supposed to do? Mail you off to Benny's Grandma so that you could go in a magical coma for a day and wake up having no recollection of who you are? Don't think so!"9:33Cato rocks!"Who's benny?"9:34SergeiBorokov1Erica sighed. "He's a nobody, like you, but he's WAY cooler! And he's better looking, and he doesn't smell, and he's fit, and his hair is soooo tote's adorable! And..." Erica paused, clearing her throat fakely and looking into her mirror. "He's a friend..."9:36Cato rocks!"A friend? doesn't sound like it the way you describe him! And why did you say you'd mail me off to his grandma?"9:37SergeiBorokov1"HE'S A FRIEND!!!!!", shouted Erica, her eyes yellow and fangs out again. "AND DON'T YOU MENTION WHAT I SAID ABOUT HIM TO ANYONE! EVER!!!!!"9:38Cato rocks!"Got it! Again why did you say you'd mail me off to his grandma?"9:39SergeiBorokov1"Because, his freaky-cool Grandma's an earth priestess. Like a witch, only parallel to a witch's evil intentions of black magic. Take our lunch lady, for example. Stephanie used to be a witch until Benny's Grandma blocked her powers. The two of them knew each other from centuries ago in childhood".9:40Cato rocks!"Ah. ok." i said.9:40SergeiBorokov1"That's it? "Ah. Ok.?!!", said Erica. "Your not like jumping out of your seat right now?!!!"9:42Cato rocks!"Erica, i've just been threatened by a group of vampires and a freaky vampire girl. you think thats gonna freak me out?""And it explains why the dinner lady is weird."9:43SergeiBorokov1"Yeah, because there's WAY MORE than JUST vampires out there!" She paused, her eyes turning yellow with anger again. "And did you just call me.....FREAKY?"9:44Cato rocks!"No the little girl. she gives me the creeps."9:44SergeiBorokov1"Oh....", she said, her eyes turning sparkly green again. "Anastasia.....the little pain in my neck, in more ways than one!"9:48Cato rocks!"how long have u been a vamp?" I asked Erica, changing the subject.9:48SergeiBorokov1"A full year. And loving every minute of it!"9:49Cato rocks!"Who turned you?"9:49SergeiBorokov1"That's none of your business......he was my first REAL boyfriend, but I'm not telling you his name. He's dead, anyway...."9:50Cato rocks!"Oh. sorry."9:50SergeiBorokov1"Don't be.....he had NO interest in Dusk! None, at all!"9:51Cato rocks!I laughed. "Oh."9:52SergeiBorokov1"Besides, my relationship with him and his kind was tearing up my friendship with Sare. He was uncontrolled in bloodhunger and leading me down that path, when Sare, Ethan and Benny tried leading me to the human-lovers club"Cato rocks!"I don't think i'm gonna kill a lot of humans."8:46SergeiBorokov1"Why not?", said Erica, sharpening her nails with a nail file. "It's fun. And besides, you have to".8:47Cato rocks!"I can kill animals. And besides humans don'y deserve to be killed."8:48SergeiBorokov1"SERIOUSLY? Are you SERIOUSLY fooling yourself? I can think of PLENTY humans who deserve to die!"8:48Cato rocks!"Like who?""I cant."8:48SergeiBorokov1"Like anyone who bothers you, bullied you, teased you.....and yes, you can. Don't be such a dork."8:49Cato rocks!"Well i did promise you i would stop being a dork, even though i'm not one. so i will kill humans, only ones who bully and tease me though."8:50SergeiBorokov1"Good! Fine! Whatev!", said Erica cheerily, turning back to her personal mirror.8:51Cato rocks!"Is there anything i need to know? About being a vampire?"8:51SergeiBorokov1"Anything ELSE you wanna pester me with?", said Erica sarcastically, putting on a fresh layer of ruby-red lipstick, her gleaming white fangs out.8:52Cato rocks!"Your training me. i should know this stuff" I laughed.8:52SergeiBorokov1"Look, I'll teach you EVERYTHING, kay? But for now, I think you should know about the OTHER creepos that stalk the night."8:52Cato rocks!"Okay."8:53SergeiBorokov1"Kay, well you already know a little about witches and earth priestesses, but there's other creatures out there too. Ghosts, demons, angels.....the list goes on and on..."8:54Cato rocks!"Got it."8:55SergeiBorokov1"And there are creatures I've heard mention are true from Benny's Grandma, like gorgons, harpies, cyclops, wendigos and even evil toilet genies!"8:55Cato rocks!"Wow!"8:57SergeiBorokov1"Yeah. Those are just the basic foundations. But personally, I wanna battle an ogre with Sare. I mean who WOULDN'T think that would totally kick-butt, right?"8:57Cato rocks!"Sounds cool."8:58SergeiBorokov1"Whatever", said Erica, turning back to her mirror. "Hand me my eyeliner, will you, geek? It's in the first right-hand pocket of my purse. DON'T touch anything else!"8:59Cato rocks!"Ok." I said picking up the eyeliner"And can you please not call me geek or dork?"9:00SergeiBorokov1Erica quickly and rudely snatched it from you as she unbottled it. "But yeah. I'm not really sure on much on monsters and weird freaky things, but I know there are A LOT of them..."9:01Cato rocks!"Ok."9:01SergeiBorokov1"'Ok'?! JUST 'Ok'?!! You're STILL not freaked out?!"9:02Cato rocks!"No. should i be?"9:03SergeiBorokov1"YA!", shouted Erica in an obvious tone. "There are creatures EVERYWHERE in Whitechapel! If I were you, I would be a little bit more careful, vampire or loser!"9:03Cato rocks!"Okay."9:04SergeiBorokov1"Ugh! Stop with the small talk! Can you at least TRY to speak in whole sentences? Your making me want to stake myself in the heart and die just to get out of this conversation!"9:05Cato rocks!"Fine. What's next in training Erica?"9:05SergeiBorokov1"I already told you like five minutes ago! Feeding, remember?!", she said looking at you, her eyes wide in a "duh"-looking manner."Heloooooo", said Erica, waving her hand in front of your face when you stared off into space for a while. "Earth to nerd!"9:16Cato rocks!"yeah?"9:17SergeiBorokov1"Your taking FOR-EVER to respond!"9:18Cato rocks!"sorry. i've got things on my mind"9:18SergeiBorokov1"Like?", said Erica, almost uncaringly.9:18Cato rocks!"I'm not telling you."9:19SergeiBorokov1"Why not? If I'm gonna be your trainer, you have to tell me everything - even school crushes! Now spill!"9:19Cato rocks!"It's not important."9:20SergeiBorokov1"Says you! Now tell me!", shouted Erica, her eyes flashing yellow in annoyance.9:21Cato rocks!"Okay. i just don't know what to say to my best friend. i kind of lost my anger with her earlier."9:21SergeiBorokov1Erica leaned back in her chair, sighing as she began to put away her makeup. "Ah.....the old friend trouble problem.....", she began. "I suppose that IS part of vampire training...."9:22Cato rocks!"Good coz i have no idea what to say to her."9:23SergeiBorokov1"Listen. I don't know much in the way of geek-speak, but if you wanna win your girlfriend over, just apologize. throw something nice, like flowers, chocolate and your dumb video chats or whatever. Just be nice and TRY not to draw too much attention, kay? Done."9:24Cato rocks!"She's not my girlfriend."9:25SergeiBorokov1"Whatever. I don't care WHAT she is, but regardless you should just try to act as normal as possible", said Erica, crossing her legs and folding her arms out on the wooden bench, relaxed without a care in the world.9:26Cato rocks!"okay. Act normal. got it."9:27SergeiBorokov1"Well, normal for a NERD", added Erica, smiling mischievously at your insulted annoyance. "Now, what are your common interests, then?"9:27Cato rocks!"I dunno. video games."9:28SergeiBorokov1"You REALLY need a better hobby! You would SO get along with Ethan and Benny!", said Erica, rolling her eyes with a smirk. "What are your OTHER interests? There has to be something.....hobbies?"9:30Cato rocks!"I dunno.""Most people call me boring."9:31SergeiBorokov1"UGH! YOU NERDS ARE SOOO LAME!", she shouted, letting her head fall backl dramatically for a moment. "Look, girls HATE boring guys! I'm hating you right now, myself! If you wanna get better friends, and ACTUALLY become POPULAR, EVEN FOR YOU, you HAVE to get new, interesting interests!"9:31Cato rocks!"Like what?"9:32SergeiBorokov1"Clubbing, dancing, art, fashion - SOMETHING, to make you popular!!!! Your a VAMPIRE now! You can do practically ANYTHING! Just think of something!"9:33Cato rocks!"All those things you listed. there girls things."9:34SergeiBorokov1"No, they aren't geek. But if those don't interest you, just tell me what does, before I leave you stranded here!"9:36Cato rocks!"Wait. I know there not good hobbies but i'm awesome at archery and fencing. would they help?"9:36SergeiBorokov1"THAT'S PERFECT!", shouted Erica, startling you as she practically jumped up from her seat.9:37Cato rocks!"I took a few lessons and my teacher said i had a natural talent for it."9:38SergeiBorokov1"Great. Don't care. But still! This could ACTUALLY work for you!"9:38Cato rocks!"I do have a sword and a bow and set of arrows at my house. i bet i'll be better as a vampire."9:39SergeiBorokov1"Duh!", said Erica with a smile. "Your vampire senses will TOTALLY pay off now! You'll be the best archer and fencer Whitechapel's ever had!"9:40Cato rocks!"At least i'll be good at something"9:41SergeiBorokov1"It's about time!", said Erica, standing up on the pavement of the park's nearby sidewalk. "And MAYBE, if you get cool enough, I'll allow you to sit at my lunch table and next to me in class. MAYBE, depending on how dorky you are..."9:41Cato rocks!"Please, stop calling me dork, geek or nerd."9:43SergeiBorokov1"Whatev", said Erica, rolling her eyes, her hair rippling gently in the low wind slightly. "Come on. Moon's coming up soon, and lessons are gonna start".9:45Cato rocks!"Okay. I'll start training fencing and archery tomorrow."9:45SergeiBorokov1"Yeah, sure, do whatever, I really don't care. But for now, we HAVE to go to the mall! This is an emergency!"9:46Cato rocks!"Okay....""What emergency?"9:47SergeiBorokov1Erica grabbed you by the hand and began to flit, the streets and homes fading into colors and lights as everything passed before you in the blink of an eye. The air was cold, and Erica's eyes were yellow with hunger and speed. In a matter of time, you saw the tower architecture and lights of the Whitechapel Grande Mall.9:48Cato rocks!"Why are we here? What's this got to do with my next lesson?" "Wait a second what is my next lesson?"9:49SergeiBorokov1Erica looked over at you and smirked. "You....are a fashion-fail! Your next lesson - becoming COOL, FOR ONCE in your Life!"9:49Cato rocks!"Oh great." i said sarcastic.9:50SergeiBorokov1"You'll be fine! Come on! I KNOW Fashion! And you? - You look SO last century!"9:51Cato rocks!i sighed. "Fine."9:52SergeiBorokov1"Besides", she continued, strutting through the large, lit-up parking spots and toward the towering, current-looking mall. "It's time you start feeding, the proper way....."9:52Cato rocks!"The proper way?"9:53SergeiBorokov1"Well....", she smiled, her fangs sliding out of their sheaths. "MY way!", she giggled, and she smiled.9:53Cato rocks!"What is 'your way'?"9:54SergeiBorokov1But Erica ignored you and walked through the tall, doping a quick hair toss as she stepped through the automatic doors and into a clothes store entry. The store name was "The Pink Diamonder".9:55Cato rocks!i laughed. "The Pink Diamonder?"9:56SergeiBorokov1"Yeah. This store is like THE BEST for fashion! It's where I first came when I became a vampire! I look SO HOT in these clothes!"9:57Cato rocks!"you do." i said quietly9:57SergeiBorokov1"What?", said Erica sternly, turning to face toward you, her eyes yellow and her fangs out as she calmly spoke with a frown.9:58Cato rocks!"I said you do look hot in these clothes."9:58SergeiBorokov1"Thanks, but no one calls me hot except for hot guys and myself, kay?"9:59Cato rocks!"Wow. So someone who's complementing you can't complement you if there not hot?""Wait. HEY!"10:00SergeiBorokov1"DUH.", said Erica, crossing her arms as her fangs slid back in and her eyes turned normal. "And what is it? Do you see something i'll look totally great in?"10:01Cato rocks!"NO, you've just said i'm not hot!"10:02SergeiBorokov1"Because you aren't! Not yet, anyway! You have...", she began, holding up her fingers to count down the reasons. "....no muscles, no abs, no interests, no hobbies, no sense of humor, no style, and no cool friends".10:02Cato rocks!"If i'm right you used to be a mega-nerd as well."10:04SergeiBorokov1Erica's eyes flashed the brightest yellow you had ever seen, and her fangs suddenly looked the sharpest you had ever seen them. Suddenly, you recalled when she first bit you. "NEVER MENTION THAT! EVER!!!! YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT, SHOULD YOU EVER REMIND THEM, I WILL KILL YOU, UNDERSTAND?!!!!!!!!"10:04Cato rocks!"Got it1"10:05SergeiBorokov1Erica roughly pushed you and walked away furiously, her long hair whipping behind her."Follow me!", she shouted crankily.10:05Cato rocks!"O-okay."10:07SergeiBorokov1Erica stormed her way into the male section and immediately began to look through the clothes racks, angrily at first, but then eventually seething down to her normal self. During the time, she picked out some pieces of clothing she thought would fit you and look good on you.10:08Cato rocks!I slowly looked through all the clothes racks but everything i liked it would defiantly be a NO from Erica10:10SergeiBorokov1Erica had in her hands a pair of dirty-style, torn skinny jeans, a dark blue-black, and a black vest with a matching undershirt. She also picked out a pair of black sunglasses. She handed them to you. "Here", she said. "Try these".10:11Cato rocks!I took the clothes and went into one of the changing rooms and tried them on. i then walked out to show Erica.10:11SergeiBorokov1Erica squeaked and jumped like a little girl. "AH! LOVE IT!!!! You are SOOOO going to be the next biggest thing at school tomorrow!!!! EEEEK!"10:12Cato rocks!"If your so sure."10:13SergeiBorokov1"OF COURSE I'm sure! Your little geek friends will be SOOO jealous! You won't have to hang with THEIR crowd anymore! Play your cards right, and act cool!"10:14Cato rocks!"Got it. Are you gonna tell me what your way of feeding is?"10:15SergeiBorokov1"Relax!", said Erica, continuing to look at what seemed like every piece of clothing in the racks. "I'll tell you in a minute. But for now, you HAVE to try on these jackets!"10:16Cato rocks!"Which ones? There's loads."10:17SergeiBorokov1Erica dumped a pile of numerous jackets in your arms, which seemed to weigh tons, and shooed you off to the changing rooms.10:17Cato rocks!I tried 1 of the jackets on and walked out to show Erica.10:18SergeiBorokov1Erica 'eeked' and hopped again. "OMG - Fabulous! We're going to have to buy you ALL of these!"10:19Cato rocks!"How much will it cost? it looks like a pretty expensive shop."10:19SergeiBorokov1"Duh! But don't worry! Part of my feeding habits is to steal money from victims. We'll TOTALLY have enough to pay for all this!"10:20Cato rocks!"okay..."10:22SergeiBorokov1Erica grabbed all of the clothes and walked to the counter, plopping them onto the desk of a woman with short-cut brown hair and a beige flower dress, whom looked shocked. She sorted through the clothes, clicking into her computer now and again, before charging how much money was owed. Erica unzipped her purse and removed a black Dusk-themed wallet, taking oyt a stack of money.10:22Cato rocks!"You either kill a lot of people or the people you kill are rich." I said to Erica as we were walking out of the store.10:23SergeiBorokov1"I do both. But the rich guys are a bonus! All the elegant food they eat makes their blood SO Delicious!"10:24Cato rocks!"So were going for rich people when we feed?"10:25SergeiBorokov1Erica turned to look at you a moment, rolling her eyes. "No, dummy. Not unless we're lucky enough to spot one. For now, stick with the basic blood. You wouldnb't be able to taste a difference yet, anyway."10:25Cato rocks!"Got it. So who are we going for?" i asked.10:26SergeiBorokov1"Anyone who looks tasty enough", said Erica, licking her fangs as she looked around the mall. "Just be careful you don't eat another creature - especially witches. I tried that with Stephanie.....it didn't end well..."10:27Cato rocks!"I don't think i wanna."10:28SergeiBorokov1"You HAVE to, or your going to get weak and tired. plus, underfed vampires are NEVER welcomed with the rest of the community. It's kind'of a whole-blood thing".10:28Cato rocks!"Ok. I think i'll remember all of this."10:29SergeiBorokov1"Good. You have to anyway, or the Council gets angry. and trust me, you DO NOT wanna get them mad!"10:29Cato rocks!"I already have that fight."10:29SergeiBorokov1"Doesn't matter. they're ALWAYS making new punishments. Even as we speak."10:30Cato rocks!"Let me guess. Death is one of them."10:30SergeiBorokov1"Worse. Limbo."10:30Cato rocks!"Doesn't sound like a fun place."10:31SergeiBorokov1But before Erica could respond, she saw a muscular black-haired teen pass by, his arm locked with his pretty cheerleader girlfriend. You recognized them as Seniors from Whitechapel High. "There!", said Erica, pointing to the two.10:32Cato rocks!"so what do we do?"#10:32SergeiBorokov1"We dine!", giggled Erica, her pearly-white fangs sinking out once more. She began to walk toward the two, following them from the distance and blending in easily among all of the people passing by.10:33Cato rocks!I followed Erica.10:34SergeiBorokov1As if it were meant to be, you and Erica saw the girl kiss her boyfriend on the cheek and stop in their tracks. She was motioning toward the Ladie's Bathroom. Erica smirked. "Time to eat!", she said.10:36Cato rocks!I stopped were i was.10:37SergeiBorokov1Erica noticed and ushered for you to follow her as she was halfway to the bathroom entrance. "Come on", she mouthed, moving her arm over for you to follow.10:37Cato rocks!i flitted over to erica10:38SergeiBorokov1Erica looked around her. "Are you crazy?!", she whispered. "Walk next time! Someone could have seen you!"10:38Cato rocks!"i felt like it"10:39SergeiBorokov1"So what?! And risk getting sent to the Council or blowing out the secret of real vampires for EVERYONE who is one in Whitechapel! I don't think so! Be more careful!"10:40Cato rocks!"When you put it like that i won't do it again."10:41SergeiBorokov1"Good", she sighed. "Now follow me, before our dinner walks out!" She strutted over to the bathroom and entered through it, you following close behind.10:42Cato rocks!"So what now?" I whispered quietly10:43SergeiBorokov1"Follow my lead", whispered Erica, and she walked through the Lady's door, roughly closing it behind her and making a loud noise, which startled the girl. "Hello, Elizabeth....", she began in a calm, menacingly low voice."E-Erica.....I see your looking well.....", said the girl, Elizabeth, washing her hands nervously.10:44Cato rocks!i just watched.10:45SergeiBorokov1"So what are you doing today with your boyfriend?", asked Erica, gently strutting next to Elizabeth and leaning on the next sink. "Shane, is it? The football player, right?"Elizabeth nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of Erica's in nervousness.10:47Cato rocks!i carried on watching, my eyes either on Erica or the girl.10:47SergeiBorokov1"We're just having dinner......", said Elizabeth shakily, seeming to have gorgotten she was washing her hands and letting the water continually run over them.Erica smirked. "Well that's nice.....", she began. "So am I......but, I have a certain.....appetite, to fullfill.....". With that, Erica's eyes grew bright yellow, and she hissed, her fangs gleaming in the pale bathroom light. In a flash she pinned the girl up against the girl and bit her hard in the neck, making her wince in pain and drop to the floor.10:50Cato rocks!"So that's how you feed." i said10:51SergeiBorokov1Erica licked her lips, wiped her mouth with her left sleeve, and smiled. "Yup. And now we drink her blood and leave her here. It's hard to spot vampire DNA when we're already dead. Police never find us".10:51Cato rocks!"another thing to add to my list of vampire things to remember10:52SergeiBorokov1Erica smiled and began to walk through the door. "Enjoy", she said, smiling. "I think I'm gonna go eat her boyfriend".10:53Cato rocks!I walked over to the limp body and sank my fangs into her neck.Wow! This tasted good.I continued to drink her blood until she was dry.10:54SergeiBorokov1The blood was sweet and warm, as you had remembered it, as if it were steak, and then blueverry pie, and then hot fudge slathered on vanilla ice cream. Like a whole dinner in one! But regardless, it had an almost metallic-lemon taste.10:54Cato rocks!"Mmmm" i said, whipping my mouth10:55SergeiBorokov1No sooner had you finished than Erica walked back in, licking her lips. "Ready?", she asked, smiling with crossed arms in the doorway.10:55Cato rocks!"Yeah." i said getting up."do we just leave the bodies here?"10:56SergeiBorokov1"Yeah. Someone else will find them, scream, and then call the cops. But it's no big deal. It doesn't affect us at all".10:56Cato rocks!"okay. Let's go."10:57SergeiBorokov1"Great", she said as you made your way into the bustling, glowing mall. "So where to next? Anywhere a nerd like you wants to go?"10:58Cato rocks!"Not really. i usually just stay at my home playing video games or doing homework""Like i said, my life is boring."10:59SergeiBorokov1"LAME!", said Erica, grabbing your arm and making you follow her more quickly. "Come on, I'm gonna teach you how to be a REAL vampire!"11:00Cato rocks!"Okay what lesson is next?"11:00SergeiBorokov1"Next lesson, BECOMING FUN!"11:00Cato rocks!"What does that include?"11:01SergeiBorokov1"Whatever you want! Flirting, shopping, socializing! The list goes on!"11:02Cato rocks!i starting laughing "Flirting? Sorry but you can't get me flirting. EVER."11:02SergeiBorokov1"OH, COME-ON!!!! Don't be such a square! If you wanna be a true vampire, you HAVE to flirt! How else do you think you'll get people to serve you?!"11:05Cato rocks!"What does flirting include?"11:07SergeiBorokov1"Hypnotizing, eye-looking, flattering.....the works", said Erica, leading you through the Lotta Lotte line.11:11Cato rocks!"okay..."11:12SergeiBorokov1"Great, so there's a cute girl, GO TALK TO HER!", pressed Erica, practically pushing you into her as she passed by.11:15Cato rocks!"Okay" i saidi walked over to the girl."Hey." I said putting on a smile.11:16SergeiBorokov1"Um......who are you?", she asked. She was a pretty blonde girl.11:16Cato rocks!What do i say?Think Oliver think"I'm Olly but you can call me any time."Pathetic Oliver, pathetic!11:18SergeiBorokov1"My name is Della" said the girl, raising an eyebrow as she looked at you with intrigue.11:18Cato rocks!"Such a cute name for a cute girl."11:19SergeiBorokov1"Um......thanks?....", she said, cocking an eyebrow. "Look I gotta go.....", she began, edging away from you as she began to walk through the mall, clearly freaked out.11:19Cato rocks!I walked back over to Erica"You've gotta teach me this stuff!"11:20SergeiBorokov1"You failed, didn't you?", she asked, her mouth in a frown and her eyelids lowered, unsurprised.11:20Cato rocks!"Yes!""I did what you said!""Why do i fail at this stuff?"11:22SergeiBorokov1"Let me show you how it's done....", she said, rolling her eyes and smirking. You watched her strut over to a handsome boy, about two years older than her, with spiky brown-black haior and grey eyes, who wore a white t-shirt and jeans. Erica was smiling and giggling, and she caressed his cheek. The boy smiled and spoke something, and wrote on a piece of paper.11:22Cato rocks!Oh. My. God. How is she so perfect at this?11:23SergeiBorokov1In a matter of time, Erica walked back over to you, showing you the paper, which was etched in phone numbers. "See? Not so hard!", she teased, sitting back on the mall bench and crossing her legs and arms.,11:24Cato rocks!"For you it's easy, your a girl. What's a guy supposed to do?"11:24SergeiBorokov1"Like I said, just be cool. Don't freak out and start acting weird, and NEVER immediately compliment someone! They'll think you're a creep."11:25Cato rocks!"Could of told me that before. All I got was her name."11:26SergeiBorokov1"Wow, you REALLY need help, then!", she laughed. "Go try again, with someone else. And remember, No Geek-Speak!"11:28Cato rocks!"It'll go wrong."11:28SergeiBorokov1"DON'T think that! Rule number one - NEVER lose confidence! It's not attractive! Now go already!"11:29Cato rocks!"Fine!" i stood up and walked over to a girl sat on another bench."Hey there."11:30SergeiBorokov1"Hey", said the girl, breaking conversation with her friend, who also turned to look at you."Can I help you with something?"11:37Cato rocks!"Just wanted to come and say hi." I said with a smile.11:38SergeiBorokov1"Oh...hi"11:38Cato rocks!"So what's your name?" I asked, still smiling11:39SergeiBorokov1"Do I know you?", asked the girl, running her fingers through her dirty-blonde hair. "My name is Rachel, but what's you'rs....?"11:39Cato rocks!"Olly."11:40SergeiBorokov1"Cool. I don't believe we've met...."11:40Cato rocks!"We haven't"11:40SergeiBorokov1"So.....what made you say hi?"11:42Cato rocks!"Just wanted to come and see what the hot girl on the bench's name was"11:43SergeiBorokov1Rachel blushed and looked at her friend, who was named Jen."Oh.....thank you.....you think I'm....hot?" You could hear excitement in her voice.11:44Cato rocks!"Yeah, totally."11:44SergeiBorokov1"Thanks", she said, blushing more deeply. "We go to the same school, right? Whitechapel High?"11:44Cato rocks!"Yeah."11:45SergeiBorokov1"What grade are you in?"11:45Cato rocks!"You first"11:45SergeiBorokov1"Well I'm 16....it's pretty obvious", she giggled.11:46Cato rocks!"I'm 15... it must be pretty obvious."11:46SergeiBorokov1"So you're only in one grade lower. That still works", she said, smiling.11:46Cato rocks!"Yeah." I said, winking.11:48SergeiBorokov1Rachel giggled. "Your cute", she said, jokingly winking back as Jen giggled. She rummaged through her pink purse and pulled out pen and paper, jotting down her phone number and handing it to you. "Here. Call me sometime..."11:48Cato rocks!"Will do" I said, winking again.11:49SergeiBorokov1Rachel and Jen giggled. "Bye", she said, giving a short wave as you got up from the bench to go meet Erica again.11:49Cato rocks!I walked back over to Erica."Score!"11:50SergeiBorokov1She looked the same as she did before - unsurpriosed and unenthused. "Let me guess? You STILL didn't have success, geek?"11:50Cato rocks!i showed her the piece of paper with Rachel's number on"I got her number. And she called me cute"11:51SergeiBorokov1Erica gasped and jumped out of her seat. "OMG!!!!!!", she shouted, drawing some minor attention to herself as people passed by, talking and laughing in the distance. "YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! I never thought I'de see the day when a NERD got a DATE!!!!!!"11:52Cato rocks!"Now i've got a date can you stop calling me geek, nerd and dork?"11:53SergeiBorokov1"Fine, force of habit. BUT YOU DID IT! Congratulations!", said Erica, smiling and doing a hair-toss.11:53Cato rocks!"Thanks. So whats next in vamp training?"11:54SergeiBorokov1"Well, we did flitting, feeding, shopping, flirting.....", thought Erica aloud. "I say we call it a night and do whatever we want! After all, look at all these people! It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet!"11:57Cato rocks!"one question. What do i do in school?"#11:58SergeiBorokov1"Ah! I thought you'de never ask!", shouted Erica, excited."School is the WORST for vampire sleep and skin, considering as the sun is out and all. But no worry - you look SUPER hot and EVERYONE seems to crowd around you, so it's kind'of like having a huge, moving sun-shield".12:00Cato rocks!"so were the sunglasses for protection or for coolness?"12:01SergeiBorokov1"Both", said Erica. "Plus, if you get angry, it's best no one notices your yellow eyes".12:02Cato rocks!"Got it. so it's best to wear the sunglasses all day?"12:03SergeiBorokov1"Not ALL day. Just the times when your outside".12:03Cato rocks!"Okay. Now you've been going on about wearing cool clothes. What should i wear?"12:05SergeiBorokov1"Well I already started you out with a few black jackts and the ripped skinny jeans. I'd say you're more better suited to a punk-rocker look. So long as you stick with that, and NO stupid striped vests, you'll be golden"12:05Cato rocks!"I'm terrible at this stuff"12:06SergeiBorokov1"Shut-up", Erica smiled, rolling her eyes. "It takes practise to be a vampire. And you rushed into it immediately, so it's not easy".12:07Cato rocks!"I didn't like the idea at first but you've changed my mind."12:08SergeiBorokov1"Good", said Erica. "That means you've finally joined the hot side! And b.t.w, EVERYONE looks good in fangs!" She winked jokingly and enthusiastically, her fangs, still somehow perfectly white, gleaming out.12:09Cato rocks!I laughed.12:09SergeiBorokov1"And I have to admit, you're a lot cooler than I thought you were, even for a geeky dork that likes nerd stuff".12:10Cato rocks!"You said you would no longer call me a geek, nerd or dork."#12:10SergeiBorokov1"Whatev", she smiled. "But the point is, I think you're ready to meet MY friends....."12:11Cato rocks!"And who are YOUR friends?"12:12SergeiBorokov1"Just.....the one's who have their finger on about EVERYTHING supernatural!"12:12Cato rocks!"okay..."12:13SergeiBorokov1"Now...", began Erica, holding her hands up slightly dramatically. "You've already met Sarah. Now it's time you've met your own......colony...."12:14Cato rocks!"my own colony?"12:15SergeiBorokov1"The dork squad", teased Erica. She began to walk deeper into the mall, motioning for you to follow her. When you eventually got into an area where no one was in sight, Erica whispered to you out in the parking lot outside the doors. "We're going to Ethan's house....I think you'll like him..."12:16Cato rocks!"Okay..."12:16SergeiBorokov1"And then there's Benny and......" Erica paused, her voice lowering in distaste. "....Rory..."12:16Cato rocks!"The vampire?"12:17SergeiBorokov1"If you mean the STUPID, UGLY, ANNOYING, NINJA-WANNABE vampire, then yes! Yes, he is!"12:17Cato rocks!"Sounds a little weird and annoying."12:18SergeiBorokov1"Words CANNOT DESCRIBE how annoying! He pops up EVERY-WHERE!!!", she said, throwing her arms and head back dramatically.12:19Cato rocks!"I'll try and keep away from him."12:19SergeiBorokov1"Good luck! I've tried avoiding him my WHOLE LIFE! He's around EVERY corner!!!"12:19Cato rocks!"Changing the subject. where does Ethan live?"12:21SergeiBorokov1"I'll show you.....", said Erica, gripping your arm. Once again, the world twirled before you for the third time that night, blurring and changing before your eyes as people, streets, lights, cars and buildings zoomed in and out of focus at a rapid speed.12:21Cato rocks!We came to a stop.12:22SergeiBorokov1You looked before you to see a tall, looming house. It looked pretty ordinary - comfortable, and in a very quiet, middle-class suburban neighborhood.12:22Cato rocks!"Nice house."12:24SergeiBorokov1The house was made of orange brick, and green ivy cascaded down the walls in some areas, entwining itself on the cozy front porch. The stars loomed above in the sky. "Yeah", agreed erica, walking up the steps and knocking on the door.12:24Cato rocks!I followed Erica up the steps.A boy with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.12:25SergeiBorokov1He looked both a little frightened and shocked to spot Erica and an unknown stranger at his door."Erica?", he asked. "What are you doing here? And....whose your friend?"12:26Cato rocks!"I'm Oliver."12:27SergeiBorokov1Erica rolled her eyes. "Oliver, this is Ethan. He's a seer, which means he can see the past, present and future through his lame visions"."Hey!", said Ethan. "My visions aren't lame!""Says you", said Erica. "Now can I come in? I know Sarah's here".Ethan glared suspiciously. "Why do you suddenly want to come in?", he asked, the door half-closed through his suspicion.12:28Cato rocks!I opened my mouth reveal my fangs.12:29SergeiBorokov1Ethan jumped back in fright, despite the fact that you and Erica couldn't enter. "Erica!", he shouted. "Why did you bring another vampire with you?!"12:30Cato rocks!"I'm not gonna kill you." I said laughing. "I've already ate."12:30SergeiBorokov1"Ugh, don't be lame!", said Erica to Ethan, crossing her arms. "I JUST wanna introduce him to you guys! You heard him, anyway! He ate!"Ethan looked hesitant. "Fine. But if he tries something, I'vce got two wooden stakes and a tank of Holy Water with your name on it", he said, opening the door a little bit more, slowly. "You can come in", he said.12:32Cato rocks!"They don't trust me do they." I said to Erica when we walked in.12:33SergeiBorokov1"Not by the slightest", murmured Erica through gritted teeth, so that Ethan couldn't hear. "But don't worry. They're the dork crowd anyway. We don't hang with them much..."12:34Cato rocks!"Got it."12:34SergeiBorokov1"I'll go get Sarah.....", said Ethan, running up the stairs quickly.Erica slumped on the nearby couch and turned on the T.V with the remote. The moment she saw Dusk 5 was having a premier marathon, she clicked it on.12:36Cato rocks!"Dusk.your watching Dusk."12:37SergeiBorokov1"YA!", said Erica in her 'so obvious' tone again. She sprawled her high-heeled legs out on the entire couch. She was wearing brown high-heels.12:38Cato rocks!I stayed stand whilst watching the tv screen.12:39SergeiBorokov1The T.V spewed the words of the characters and flashes dancing across the screen: "I am AB Positive, you will be mine, for our love shall sparkle, for all time...."12:40Cato rocks!"Wow that is the worst poem i have ever heard."12:41SergeiBorokov1Erica was giddy with excitement when she saw Dirk Baddison, the actor that portrayed the vampire that fell in love with a mortal girl. Erica hissed at you, but half-heartedly, never removing her gaze from the T.V.12:41Cato rocks!"After meeting 'my colony' i'm gonna go practise archery and fencing."12:43SergeiBorokov1Erica was barely listening, but she heard and said, "I thought you were doing that tomorrow? Don't be lame. Stay here...." And with that, she kept the rest of her attention entirely focused on the screen.12:43Cato rocks!"Fine.""They better hurry up though."12:44SergeiBorokov1Suddenly, you saw Ethan, followed by Sarah and a boy with dark brown hair, who was in turn followed by a pale blonde.12:45Cato rocks!"Hi Sarah."12:46SergeiBorokov1"Hey", said the beautiful vampire. "How have you been, you know, since this morning? Has everything been okay since you turned?""Turned? Wait, we have a new vampire!?", shouted the blonde. "Sweet!!!"12:47Cato rocks!"It's been ok apart from being told that i have to fight with 3 vampires whenever the vampire council decide. i loose i die."12:48SergeiBorokov1"Oh, they told you that?", asked Sarah calmly, rolling her eyes friendlily. "When I became a full vampire, they told me that too. But they never do anything. They just threaten you into obeying them...."12:48Cato rocks!"And nearly being killed by a group of vampires."12:49SergeiBorokov1"Yeah. They always send goons out, but Anastasia always stops them and says the same thing". She sighed. "But don't worry. You won't have to worry about a fight to the death, or whatever. They're just lying to get your attention".12:51Cato rocks!"Ok. I'm glad that's covered."12:52SergeiBorokov1Sarah smiled. "Well, since we finished that note, I'd like to introduce you to Rory and Benny". She motioned you to the blonde first.12:52Cato rocks!"Hey."12:52SergeiBorokov1"Hi! I'm Rory, or the Rorester, or R-man, or Vampire Ninja!", he said, shaking your hand.12:53Cato rocks!"okay..."12:54SergeiBorokov1"Okaaayyyy.....", began Sarah quickly, motioning you over to the darker-brown-haired boy, who wore a striped blue-black shirt and carried a strange book in his hands. "This is Benny. Benny, Oliver...""Hey...", said Benny, shaking your hand. "Sorry for the idiot vampire", he said, smiling.12:55Cato rocks!"I've been warned."12:55SergeiBorokov1"HEEEY!", shouted Rory. Everyone laughed at him.Rory came close to Erica, standing in front of the T.V to block her from watching Dusk. "Babe, did you tell him to watch out for me?", he asked.12:57Cato rocks!" i've been told he's a stupid, ugly, annoying ninja-wannabe vampire."12:59SergeiBorokov1Erica made a silencing motion near her throat not to mention what she said, but when she heard, she glared back over at Rory, who looked angry. "Babe, you said I was ugly, annoying and ninja-wannabe?", he asked. Erica rolled her eyes, and she began to bicker with him."Mind, these two NEVER seem to get along!", chuckled Sarah, standing next to you with an amused smile on her face as she watched the argument."Agreed", said Benny and Ethan in unison, also watching.1:01Cato rocks!"Yeah i can tell."1:02SergeiBorokov1Sarah, Ethan and Benny chuckled. "So, PROMISE me that you fed, right?", asked Ethan, looking at you slightly nervously but also with courage.1:02Cato rocks!"I've fed twice today."1:02SergeiBorokov1"Oh right.....I heard about the old lady incident! Dude!"1:03Cato rocks!"What? I couldn't control myself!"1:03SergeiBorokov1"Mhmmm", said Benny, raising an eyebrow at you.1:03Cato rocks!"I'd just woken up and she was bleeding!"1:04SergeiBorokov1Ethan, Benny and Sarah looked at you, their arms crossed, with quizzical looks on their faces, waiting for you to continue.1:04Cato rocks!"What was I supposed to do? Walk away?"1:06SergeiBorokov1"I know it's not easy....", began Sarah. "But it would have been the right thing to do. It's what I did, when i became a fledgling. It was hard, yes, but I fed on animal blood instead of human. Worked for me..."1:07Cato rocks!"I woke up in a plastic bag in a bin! I was in pain and there was a woman bleeding! I tried to walk away, or run, but i couldn't control myself!"1:08SergeiBorokov1"Well.....", thought Sarah. "Erica DID throw you in the trash, even though I TOLD her it wasn't right....I guess you didn;'t really have a choice".1:08Cato rocks!"Can we talk about something different?"1:09SergeiBorokov1"Sure. But if you need anything, just see me, kay? I'm playing dolls with Jane again". When Sarah saw your confusion, she said, "Jane's Ethan's little sister", and then vanished up the stairs."My EVIL little sister", mumbled Ethan.1:11Cato rocks!I chuckled.1:12SergeiBorokov1"So.....you uh....like video games?", asked Benny. "E and I were just playing if you wanna join. I don't really feel like watching a babe vampire argue with an annoying one all night."1:13Cato rocks!"Sure."1:14SergeiBorokov1"Oh, but before we join....", started Benny, leaning in so only you could hear. "Ethan's got a thing for Sarah. If you see pictures of her in his room, don't get too freaked."1:15Cato rocks!"Got it."1:15SergeiBorokov1"Dude! That's private!", said Ethan, whacking Benny hard in the arm. "Please, Oliver, you can't tell anyone!"1:15Cato rocks!"I won't don't worry."1:15SergeiBorokov1"You promise?"1:16Cato rocks!"promise.""If i tell anyone you can spray my hand with holy water."1:17SergeiBorokov1"Alright nerds, break it up!", said Erica, ignoring Rory's further annoyances. "Before you geek-up my friend, I think I'm going to leave. And, f.y.i, DON'T spray his hand with Holy Water!""Fine....", said Benny, slightly disappointed.1:18Cato rocks!"You wanted to spray my hand with holy water didn't you?"1:18SergeiBorokov1"Oliver, you wanna come with?", asked Erica. "Or do you prefer the loser squad that wants to burn off your hand?"1:20Cato rocks!"Actually i'm gonna go home. practise my archery and fencing.""I wanna be perfect."1:21SergeiBorokov1"You take archery and fencing?", asked Ethan.1:21Cato rocks!"Yeah ever since i was 12"1:22SergeiBorokov1"Benny has to do both because of his Grandma. But she makes him use magical swords and arrows, and it's for beast-slaying. We can help you, if you want?"1:22Cato rocks!"Sure if you wanna. Benny no holy water."1:23SergeiBorokov1"Shoot...", said Benny. "Fine, I won't use Holy Water...."1:23Cato rocks!"Good."1:24SergeiBorokov1"Uhum", coughed Erica fakely. "Ol, you coming or what? I wanna go out to get another bite...."1:25Cato rocks!"I think i'm alright for now. I've ate twice today."1:26SergeiBorokov1"Not for you!", shouted Erica. "For me! Elizabeth's boyfriend was SO not worth the trouble!""You ate Elizabeth Crawford's boyfriend? Aw man! That means Elizabeth's dead too, and she was a babe!", complained Benny.1:27Cato rocks!"Her blood was quite tastey."1:27SergeiBorokov1Ethan and Benny backed a step away from you. "Seriously, Dude?", said Benny.1:27Cato rocks!"What do you expect from a vampire?"1:28SergeiBorokov1"The deal is, if you hang out with the loser squad, you can't talk about what you eat", explained Erica, rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall."It's gross!", said Benny."Whatev", said Erica.1:29Cato rocks!"Sorry.""I'll keep to myself."1:30SergeiBorokov1"That's okay, I guess....", said Ethan. "You're new at being a vampire. I get it......"1:32Cato rocks!"I'm off to practise now. Coming?"1:32SergeiBorokov1"Who?"1:32Cato rocks!"Ethan and Benny you said you would come."1:33SergeiBorokov1"You mean.....now?", asked Ethan. "I would, but I still gotta watch over Jane, even though Sarah's here...."1:34Cato rocks!"Suit yourself."1:34SergeiBorokov1"We could always do it tomorrow, though. After school?"1:34Cato rocks!"Okay."1:35SergeiBorokov1Erica waltzed near the door. "Say goodbye to Sarah for me, will you geeks?" She blew two quick kisses, and then in a blink, was gone from sight, off to go feed somewhere in the darkness of the full moon-lit night.1:36Cato rocks!"she's defiantly not happy about me hanging out with you."1:37SergeiBorokov1"Yeah. That's Erica.....", said Benny, smiling at the place she just stood. "Beautiful, crazy, and totally babe-tastic""Dude, what does that have to do with Erica not wanting Oliver hanging out with us?", asked Ethan."It doesn't", said Benny. "I just think Erica's smokin'...."Ethan rolled his eyes.1:40Cato rocks!i chuckled.1:41SergeiBorokov1"I'm sorry", said Ethan. "Even though Benny's a spellmaster, he still lacks the knowledge of a wizard....""I do not!", said Benny.1:42Cato rocks!"I think you do."1:43SergeiBorokov1Ethan laughed and high-fived you. Benny looked slightly annoyed, but he smiled. "Just don't mention that to my Grandma. She can last for hours talking about my "disuse of magical power"", he said, trying to mimick her voice.1:44Cato rocks!I laughed.1:45SergeiBorokov1"Well, I guess we'll see you around?", asked Ethan.1:45Cato rocks!"yeah."1:45SergeiBorokov1"Great, so, have a good practice, I guess..."1:46Cato rocks!"Thanks."1:46SergeiBorokov1Ethan nodded as you flitted out the door and deep into the chilly, eerie night.END OF SCENE Category:Blog posts